


The Despair Loneliness Brings

by LisaBasil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Implied Angie/Himiko, Implied Gonta/Shinguuji, Implied Kaede/Maki, Implied Kaito/Kiibo, Implied Kirumi/Ouma, Mastermind AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBasil/pseuds/LisaBasil
Summary: In the New Semester of Mutual Killing, the survivors find themselves betrayed by one of their own. Having each lost someone important to them, Kiibo decides to let the Mastermind feel the burden they all do. A gift for my best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Hey guys. Sorry for being gone, holy crap. Lots of stuff has gone down. But I'm popping in to write a quick little V3 fic before the game comes out, yay!
> 
> This is a gift for my best friend, who goes by SmoothChocolate on here (check out his fics they're amazing). He ships Kiibo/Kaito and Kirumi/Ouma, so I gave him some angst (and shamelessly threw some of my own ships in whoops).
> 
> Oh yeah, some notes (since you guys don't know my headcanons I should fill you in ^^;)
> 
> 1\. I hc that Angie belonged to a cult before the events on V3. Whether or not this is true we'll see once the game comes out.
> 
> 2\. The order of deaths in this fic are as follows:
> 
> Chapter One: Hoshi kills Maki  
> Chapter Two: Himiko kills Iruma and Tenko  
> Chapter Three: Shirogane kills Shinguuji  
> Chapter Four: Ouma kills Kaito  
> Chapter Five: Amami commits suicide
> 
> I doubt this'll be the order of events in canon, but I decided to roll with it for this fic lol.
> 
> 3\. Ouma calls Kirumi 'Mimi.' Idk that seems pretty cute to me (Plus Mimi was a cool character in Paper Mario so)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, enjoy the fic!

"You…no…no!!!"

Kaede Akamatsu only trembled when telling a lie. Throughout trials, Kiibo had learned this fact rather quickly-to get ahead sometimes, Kaede would lie, and tremble, and regret it (? There was a 93.46% chance she did, his sensors told him), and Kiibo would know for certain she was fabricating. Why, then, tremble now? Was she lying about this shock, this betrayal? It was certainly a betrayal-everyone else in the room couldn't believe it. Gokuhara was gripping his podium with 12.37% more strength than usual (even more than inthe third trial, when his closest companion Shinguuji had been the victim-only 7.85% then), Angie's usually calm demeanor had vanished, facial features fallen by 67.09% (approximately the same as when her closest companion, Magician Himiko, was revealed to be the second trial culprit), Saihara the detective had turned a shade of pale that Kiibo hadn't registered before.

But none of these began to compare to the changes noted in Kirumi Toujou. The most obvious change, of course, was the smile. Kirumi Toujou never smiled. Even now, so close to being free from this killing game, she had never once smiled. But now she smiled, and it was _chilling_. Wicked, sly, full of evil intent…it was unnerving. Then there was the way her eyes darted around the group. Not fast or anxious, no. She was reading every expression and loving them all. Her cold, aloof demeanor was only a front this whole time. Underneath it was a sadist.

"Oh yes, Kaede. Yes indeed." Kirumi giggled, something Kiibo knew he'd never heard. None of them had. "In regard to that little outburst of yours, I have to say you're being a bit overdramatic. I mean, you all had all the clues before you that I was betraying your trust, yet it's still a surprise?"

"We trusted you…" Gokuhara's voice had gone soft.

The maid turned to him, cold smile unwavering. "And that was your mistake. Just like the mistake you made leaving Shinguuji and Shirogane alone together when I asked for your help." Kiibo could sense Gokuhara's body tense. "Oh yes. I knew what that otaku bitch was planning. Your despair I've been relishing this whole time."

"You're disgusting." Angie's hands were clenched in fists. "These depravities against God-"

"Depravities? You mean like your little witch friend stabbing Iruma and drowning Tenko when she witnessed it? I would call _that_ a depravity against God, wouldn't you?" Tears ran down Angie's cheeks as Kirumi turned back to Kaede. "And you. My, my, Kaede. Maki AND Amami, both dead. You must be heartbroken. At least Saihara here can keep you company."

"You won't get away with this!" Saihara cried, glaring at the traitor.

"Silly boy, I already have! Well...not me, no. My Master, on the other hand…"

"Your…Master?" Kaede asked, voice wavering.

"Indeed. What maid doesn't have a Master? Speaking of which…I believe this is your cue."

All eyes turned to the stage, where the Monokumarz stood. Laughing at all the last remaining students, they suddenly screamed as springs sent them all flying out of the room. Monokuma himself stood before them. "BOW DOWN TO OUR MASTERMIND!!!"

And then…then Kiibo felt his own change. His body grew warm, gears working twice as fast. He could feel himself sweating, or secreting excess oils. His eyes narrowed, turning as red as the cape on the person before them.

The Mastermind was none other than Kokichi Ouma.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Ouma laughed, smiling at them all with a sweet little grin, as if greeting them in the morning after sleeping. His outfit, a general's uniform in black and white, with a red cape and trim, mimicked Monokuma perfectly. But that was the least confusing thing here.

"You…but…but…you were executed! We all saw it!" Gokuhara was shaking. "You were-"

"Beheaded? Hee hee, yeah, about that. I lied!! Ha ha ha, and you guys all fell for it, huh? Poor fools…oh well. The truth hurts, but no one ever cares~"

"You little…but you killed Kaito! You should've payed! Everyone else had to!!"

"Aww, Angie. Still wanting God to give you justice? Well, I have news for you, dollface. I'm your God now. You all belong to me."

"What?! No we don't!"

"Ooh, there's your usual fire, Kaede! I like it! You see, you do. I abducted all of you in order to test your abilities. Being Super High School Levels means you'd be perfect for my organization, you know."

Kirumi nodded. "Our organization requires the best. This killing game was a test to determine who the best of the best are. You all passed. Congratulations, by the way."

"But none of us want to work for you!" Saihara was panicking now.

"It doesn't matter what you WANT, dummy! Did it matter what Maki wanted, when Hoshi pushed her down a flight of stairs? Did it matter what Iruma and Tenko wanted, when Himiko slaughtered them? Did it matter what Shinguuji wanted, when Shirogane strangled him? Did it-oh wait. It mattered what Kaito wanted. He got his memories back. He was gonna try and warn you all about me. He had to go." Ouma shook his head. "Stupid astronaut…watching the life leave him out his stab wound was fun. Faking my death was even more fun, too!"

"You're a monster…" Gokuhara growled.

"Yep! And soon you will be, too. All of you! We're gonna recondition you to make you ours!" Snapping his fingers, the Monokumarz appeared behind each person, one per survivor. "You'll all love me soon. We just gotta rearrange your minds a little."

Angie tried to run, but Monokid was too fast. In an instant she was caught in a straightjacket, chained to her podium. It was heartbreaking to see her struggle so violently, but Angie had belonged to a cult before. This must've been her worst nightmare. "NO!!! NO!!!!!"

"Ooh, maybe, Angie…we can make you skip the lobotomy! You can just be reconditioned the old fashioned way! Hahahaha! Now, let's wrap this up, huh? I can explain to you all the true workings of my organization once we get going, so-"

_BOOM!!!_

No one really knew what had happened at first. The first to catch on was Kaede, who gasped as she noticed Kiibo's arm had changed into a cannon. And it was smoking…but who had been shot? The answer to that came next, as someone fell to their knees. Everyone stayed silent as the grave, as they attempted to breath despite being shot right in the chest. That is, until Ouma ran to them.

"Mimi? MIMI!!!" He kneeled down, pulling his maid into his arms. "No! No!! Pleaseplesaspleasenonoononono!!!!"

She looked up at him, eyes already glossing over. "…Master…forgive me…"

"No! You're gonna live! Mimi, please! DON'T DIE!!"

"Your new world order…to think…I could help create it…by your side…"

And you'll _see it too!"_

* * *

_"I fail to understand."_

_Kaito laughed, smiling at Kiibo from their place on the hill. The night sky was gorgeous, so many stars out. Kiibo couldn't remember seeing so many before. But Kaito swore he needed to show him. And tell him ridiculous things, too._

_"I'm taking you to space, goof," Kaito replied. "You and me, we're gonna see the galaxies together. Planets, stars, asteroids…you name it, we'll see it."_

_"But...why."_

_"Well duh, I wanna show you the universe! There's so much more than just a little laboratory, you know?" Kaito's had had found its way onto Kiibo's. "And I wanna be the one to show you. Once you and I get out of this murder game-and we will!-first thing I do is get us on a rocket out of here. If you want, of course."_

_"I…" This human…why did Kiibo feel so natural with him? It was odd. After Iruma his creator had been killed off he had closed up completely. Why did Kaito want him to open up? And more oddly…why did Kiibo actually_ want _to?_

_"You…?" Kaito squeezed Kiibo's hand. Kiibo in turn, squeezed back, astonishing the astronaut-not as much as the robot's smile after did, though._

_"I…would enjoy that."_

* * *

Kirumi Toujou was dead. Ouma's screams and cries did nothing, she was gone for good. In the mess of it all Gokuhara had managed to wrangle the remaining Monokumarz and Saihara was able to free Angie, and they all made their escape.

"Kiibo!" Kaede grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"No. Go without me." She was surprised, but he added, "I have unfinished business to attend to. Grt everyone else out of here." She hesitated a moment, but nodded, following behind her fellow survivors.

Kiibo walked to Ouma, still sobbing over Kirumi's corpse. He had never seen Ouma cry like this. That meant.. it must be real. "She…she gave me all the ideas." He sniffed. "The killing game…faking my death…even my organization! She…Mimi was behind it all. I just…used her…a-and now she's dead!!" He sobbed. "I don't even LIKE despair!! She loved it, I thought I did too, but…I hate it!! I hate it so much!!!!!"

"You only hate it," Kiibo said coldly. "Because now it's targeted you. Everyone lost someone they loved due to your actions, to her actions. Now you feel it."

"You…I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Ouma jumped up and ran for Kiibo, but a well timed punch knocked the dictatot to his knees.

"You are a pathetic human being. Your organization will crumble now that it's true leader is dead."

"And what will YOU do, you bag of bolts?!" Ouma spat. "Your boyfriend is dead, I killed him myself!!"

"I am aware of what you did to Kaito. My future is not your concern. What is your concern, however, is how to keep your miserable life now that this scheme has gone under."

Ouma charged again, Kiibo hit again. This time Ouma didn't get up. He would be unconcious a while. Good.

Kiibo walked the halls, now silent and truly abandoned. He was alone now, free to do what he wanted. It wouldn't take long. He found Kaito's lab quickly. Opening it, he found Kaito's body laid out on his bed, still looking fresh, as if only asleep. Kiibo walked to him, then lay down beside the astronaut. Holding him in his arms, Kiibo opened his chest, finding the small switch Iruma gave him.

 _"If ya ever wanna shut down for good, go right ahead! That switch'll do the trick!"_ Her words rang in his mind. _Shut down for good…_ His hand lingered on the knob as his grip tightened around Kaito.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…no._

After a long time that felt like forever, Kiibo stood, closing his chest panel. Kaito wouldn't want this. As much as Kiibo wanted to shut down…he couldn't. All his existence, he had wanted to feel human. Iruma had tried, Kaito had tried to help him, and both were gone. Their efforts, their love...he needed to prove to them, wherever human souls went after the end of it all, that they had succeeded.

Kaito was laid back onto the bed, and Kiibo kissed his cold forehead. He had pictured kissing Kaito before. But not like this. He didn't want this to be goodbye. However, as he started out the door, for who knew what, he could see the clouds outside Kaito's window part to reveal the full moon, big and beautiful , shining on him. Kiibo fell to his knees after a moment, feeling the secretion again-this time in his eyes.

"I see it," he said softly. "Thank you for showing me."


End file.
